Currently, air filters are used in gas turbine systems. These air filters generally remove foreign matter, such as dust and dirt, from the air which is to be supplied to the other portions of the gas turbine systems, namely, the compressors, combustors, and turbines. These other portions of the gas turbine systems operate at high speeds and small tolerances, necessitating properly filtered air to operate safely and efficiently. Accordingly, continued improvement to gas turbine systems and related devices is desired.